


Michelle

by sleepymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love/Hate, Luke's a cocky asshole, Michael is Michelle, Michael is a girl, Multi, UNTIL THEY DON'T, athlete!calum, luke and michael hate each other basically, sorry for any mistakes, this was written very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymuke/pseuds/sleepymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates Michelle, and Michelle hates Luke. That's the way it's always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michelle

**"** _Is this some kind of lo_ _ve, that only hate would understand_ **_?_ "**

**"Amanda" _~_ Green Day**

* * *

Michelle was about six when she first met Luke. Even then, he was still an asshole.

He pushed her over in the playground, making her scrape her knees. It had hurt a lot. She cried. Even still, she lied to the teachers that she'd fallen over. She didn't tell them it was him. 

 

~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Mitch." Calum greeted as she sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria, swinging her backpack off her shoulders.

"Don't call me that." she frowned. "You know I don't like it."

Luke scoffed, mumbling something under his breath. She caught the words "stuck up" and "princess" and glared at him.

Ashton nudged him with his elbow sternly, making him yelp and whine out an "ow". She smirked in satisfaction.

The bell rang

Calum stood up, picking up his empty tray and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I've got to go to talk to the coach, see you guys later."

"Bye, babe." Ashton said, pecking Calum quickly once on the lips.

Both Michelle and Luke pulled a face at the same time. 

~~~~

Fifth period was the worst, because she had math class with Luke. Her least favorite subject and her least favorite person. It was awful.

He sat behind her, flicking bits of paper at her. She refused to turn around, so he started kicking her chair to get her attention. Unfortunately for him, it also got Mr Blake's attention as well.

"Mr Hemmings, if you could kindly stop bothering Miss Clifford, I have a subject to teach." The teacher said sternly, earning a few giggles from the rest of the class.

Once he was turned around again, Luke leaned forward to whisper into her ear,

"You've got everyone wrapped around your little finger. I fucking hate you." 

~~~

They were all meant to meet up later, to hang out at Calum's house and mess around with instruments.

But she was on her way out of sixth period when she felt someone grab her wrist. Expecting it to be Luke, she sighed in annoyance. But as she turned to face the person, she realized it wasn't him. It was one of Luke's friends, she recognized. And he had his little crew of two other guys in the year with him.

"Stop fucking annoying Luke. Leave him alone."

"I'm not-" she started to protest, but was cut off when he kicked her in the stomach. Fuck, it hurt. She struggled to breathe. 

He slammed her against the lockers, her head colliding with the metal painfully. She was dizzy now and struggling to see straight. 

Did Luke put them up to this? She knew he was cruel, but not this cruel.

She was pushed around some more between them, weakly attempting to fight but it was useless. She was overpowered and outnumbered.

She could feel herself passing out, the room darkening.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and a voice shouting, "Hey, don't touch her!"

The voice was closer now. "You fucking assholes. Touch her again and I'll kill you, do you understand me?"

There was a loud banging noise, like somebody being slammed against the locker like she had been. Then the sound of three people running away.

Golden blond hair and bright blue eyes shining with concern and panic suddenly came into her dim vision, warm handing cupping her face and gently stroking her cheeks, inspecting her.

"L-Luke?" Michelle mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered delicately, pulling her into his chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead. It was the last thing she felt before she blacked out.

~~~~

She woke up on a soft couch, in the familiar living room of Calum's house. She was surrounded by the sight of three very concerned faces, leaning over her.

"Hey." Calum said softly, managing a smile. "You had us really worried there for a second. Welcome back."

"We waited for you outside school, but you never showed." Ashton explained. "It's a good thing Luke ran in to check on you, or I don't know what would have happened if- if-"

Calum reached out a hand, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. He crouched down, kneeling next to where Michelle lay, and started carding his warm hand softly through her hair. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and resisting the urge to purr. It was her weak spot, he knew it. It always calmed her. 

Luke looked furious with himself. "Those assholes- I can't fucking believe-"

She sat up to put a hand on his arm, stopping him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not! It's all my fault. I- well, they knew I didn't like you and they decided to do something about it."

"Then that's their fault. Not yours." She argued.

"Yeah, well-" He turned away, setting his jaw. "They're dead to me now." he said darkly.

Michelle saw Calum exchanging glances with Ashton, doing the whole talking-to-each-other-through-looks thing that they had. 

"We'll give you two some space." Calum said, pulling Ashton away by the arm as he started to open his mouth.

The door slammed shut behind them, echoing loudly in the tense silence. 

"Luke, you shouldn't-" Michelle started to say.

"I love you."

She had to blink twice, making sure she hadn't just hallucinated or heard him wrong. "W-what?"

"I love you. I've had a huge crush on you ever since you became friends with Calum and we all started hanging out together. I'm sorry I was so mean to you, I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings. I don't deserve you, especially after the way I treated you, and I'm sorry I'm such an asshole but-"

She cut off his rambling suddenly with a kiss. He was stunned, but started to kiss back. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they were forced to break apart for air.

They regained their breathing, their lips finding each others' again, and he started to talk inbetween their kisses. "So-"-kiss-"does"-kiss-"this mean-"

"Shut up." She commanded, and he obeyed.

They went over to her house after that. She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom to work out about ten years of sexual and romantic tension, until she was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

She pulled him into bed with her, stripping off her skinny jeans and kicking off her Vans until she was wearing nothing but her slightly oversized Green Day tee, which Luke liked _very_ much. He said so as he caressed her skin, his thumbs stroking the milky white smoothness of her hips, pressing a kiss into her neck. 

"You're lovely. Very pretty." he mumbled, kissing her neck more. And maybe he sucked a dark mark into her skin too, just to prove he was there, that he was hers, that no one else could have her. But she'd find that out tomorrow when she looked in the mirror. 

For now, though, they lay curled up in bed together, the blankets tucked snugly around them. He lay with her back pressed to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively from behind. As he listened to her steady, even breathing, he vowed to himself that he'd make sure no one would ever hurt her again.

With a content sigh, he allowed himself to join her and drift off to sleep.


End file.
